Learn to Be still
by Jack Johnathan Napier
Summary: First ever Lorne/Spike fan fiction because It seems like I'm the only one that thought they were good together. Hints of Angel/Spike and Lindsey/Spike


-Learn to Be Still-

An Angel fan fiction

Pairings are

Spike/Lindsey

Spike/Lorne

Talk of former Spike/Angel (Angel is Uke)

(Spike, formally William)

Rated M for mature for, language, homosexuality, drinking, death threats, liquor and blood drinking, and sex

Spike and Angel: Vampires (super strength and can vamp out, can't die unless staked)

Lorne: Demon (is able to tell people's emotions or if they're lying through hearing them sing)

Lindsey: human (has tattoo's that stop certain people from finding him)

Spike: Bullocks! I'm not that bloody big of a slut!

Angel: Yes you are.

Spike: Shut up old man!

Lindsey: The writer of this fiction does not own any of its characters.

Lorne: Calm down milk dud.

Angel: Milk dud?

Lorne: said with affection!

Lindsey: Milk dud, I gotta remember that one. *chuckle*

Angel: Watch it Lindsey.

Author: You guys give me a head ache. *walks away* Enjoy the story.

*Spike, and Angel fighting in background, Lorne and Lindsey watching*

Pt. 1

Angel sat at his desk drinking a hot cup of blood, and staring out the window, into a night in LA. "Hey boss, Bossy?" a short blond woman said as she waved her hand in front of the vampires face. Angel shook his head and turned his attention to the young woman "Sorry Harmony, I was zoning out, what is it?" he said running a hand through his brunet hair. The blond looked at him worriedly "Are you okay, I've been calling you for like 10 minutes now." The man looked at the younger vampire woman and sighed "I don't know I just haven't felt like myself lately, something's not right." The woman furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders "Well, I hope you find out what's wrong. Maybe you should take a day off or something. Anyway this just came in, it looks mystical." She said handing the vampire a red folder. "Thanks Harmony I'll look into it." He said nodding to his secretary. She smiled and left the room closing the heavy double doors behind her.

Spike sat at one of the many tables in a strip club, watching a girl dancing on a pole. For some reason he was bored, he was in a strip club, he was drunk and he was bored, what was the deal?! He lay back in his seat resting his nearly empty drink on his thigh with a pale hand. "Want another drink?" a roguish voice said from behind the beautiful blond British vampire. (Say that 10 times fast XD) the leather wearing vampire chuckled "That depends, mate, if ya fucking gonna try ta poison me drink or not." He smiled as he turned to see a tall brunet man holding 2 drinks. "Lindsey." The Brit said with a smile. The brunet wore a red dress shirt, a brown leather jacket, a pair of fitted (torn at the knee) blue jeans and a pair of cowboy boots; a pair of diamond earrings studded his earlobes. His brown hair was chin length, choppy, and pulled behind his ears, and light 5 o' clock shadow doused his face. A couple bangs of chocolate hair fell to the front and it was layered and wisped out in a rocker style. Lindsey sat down next to the British man and pushed the drink over to him. "I thought you had a wife, don't ya think she may get a little pissed off with you going ta bang some whores at a strip club?" the platinum blond man said looking at the drink. Spike grabbed his black leather coat and slipped it off, then grabbed the glass and took a drink.

"I bet Eve would be mad, but what she doesn't know, can't hurt her." The brunet said with an evil grin, and took a sip of his drink. "Anyway, I'm not really here for the women." The man mumbled just loud enough for the other man to hear. The man in black twitched and pushed his chair away from the table a bit. "Listen, Mate, not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me and Angel's team, but I just don't swing that way." Lindsey laughed and shook his head at the blond British man "You're history with Angel say's differently, what is it, am I not you're type or something?" the vampire looked baffled and tried to form words but nothing came. He then took a deep breath and began. "One, how the bloody hell, do you know about me and Angels'......... intimacy, and two you are my type, but that's beside the point, and three you have a wife." He said in a matter of fact way and crossed his arms. The brunet man observed the other mans' buff body as he sipped his Vodka. Brown eyes slipped over a muscular stomach hidden by an extremely tight black t-shirt; Spikes' arms across his chest, his biceps flexing, his blue eyes holding a chuckle. Lindsey knew what he wanted, he wanted Spike and he was gonna get him. The brunet ran his booted foot up the inside of Spikes' thigh "I'll make it worth you're while, I promise, and Eve, doesn't have to know." He whispered sensually with a smile.

The blond raised his eyebrow and gave a grin to the man next to him. "Really, well too bad I'm not queer." he said standing from the table grabbing his jacket and walking away, down a hallway. Lindsey stood with a grin, and followed the blond down the hallway. He caught up with Spike and grabbed his shoulder. Spike flipped around grabbed Lindsey by the chin and pushed him up against the wall. The vampire saw a slight glimmer of fear in the mans' eyes but then it was replaced with lust. "What the fucking bloody hell do you want?!" the brunet smiled and just stared into Spikes' blue eyes. "I got you a new apartment, and it's a lot better than that hole you're fucking living in now." The vampire looked at the man with a snarl and pushed him farther up against the wall. "You're the one who bloody put me in that fucking hell hole in the first place."

Lorne awoke to a knock at his penthouse door. He sat up and looked angrily at the door, but then reluctantly stood and answered it. Light streamed into the green demons room as he opened the door to a much frazzled looking Angel. "Angel cakes are you okay?" he said letting the brunet vampire into his room. Said vampire walked in the room shaking and pulling at his hair. "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, something's wrong, and.....and......and I think I'm having a panic attack." He stuttered out, sitting down on a couch in the demons' room. Angel slowed his breathing and looked up at the green demon. "You have silk pajamas." He said raising his eyebrows at Lorne. The horned demon looked at the vampire un-amused. "Got a problem with it, _milk dud_?" he said placing a long nailed green hand on his hip and emphasizing the last words. The other man shook his head "Could you help me?" Lorne walked over to the couch and sat down next to his boss. He grabbed a glass and some liquor from a nearby table and started mixing himself a Martini. After mixing his drink he turned back to Angel.

"So you wanna find out what's wrong?" Angel smiled slightly and looked at his friend. "Uh... ya I-"

The demon smiled "Sing, it's not new, you know what ya gotta do, now sing!" he yelled startling the vampire and not letting him finish talking. "Oh...I-uh....okay." The vampire mumbled frightened and thrown off.

(No, you don't get to hear him sing, he sucks anyway. XD)

"Now this is more like it!" William said walking onto the huge gloomy apartment; Lindsey walked in behind him and closed the door. "I knew you'd like it." The walls of the room were black, the carpet red, and the furniture was a maroon. Off to the left in another room was the kitchen, and off to the right were the bedroom and a small bathroom. Lindsey held a four pack of bottle beers in one hand, and the other was in the pocket of his jeans. "Welcome home, sweetie." The brunet said with a smile, putting a strand of hair behind his ear. "Mate, watch ya self, no bloody pet names, I ain't queer." The Brit said letting himself fall to the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. "Right, you want a beer, or a midnight snack?" Lindsey said putting the beer down on the coffee table and sitting down next to the blond. Spike looked at him un-amused. "Bloody prick." But Lindsey only moved closer, to where the other could feel his hot breath on his neck. "I want you Spike, I need you, now, I want to feel you inside me." The man whispered sensually. If the blond hadn't been a vampire he would have had chills up his spine. His leather pants tightened, and he felt himself getting hard. "Screw it." The vampire said as he pulled the man into a kiss.

Charles Gunn sat at his desk looking over some papers Angel had given him. He looked up at the door to see Wesley, a tall English man, walk into his office. "Charles I need to make sure I'm not going crazy, could I ask you something?" The African American man smiled and shrugged his shoulders "Anything man, what's on you're mind." The English man nodded.

"Could you come out here for a moment?" Gunn nodded and followed the man into the lobby of Wolfram and Heart. There he saw his boss the infamous Angel lying in the center of the room staring up at the ceiling. Wesley sighed "Is he lying on the floor for no apparent reason?" Lorne stood next to his boss staring down at him with a concerned look. "Are ya sure you're okay, sweet tart?" the vampire stared up at the ceiling without an answer. "What's going on?" Gunn said with a hint of fear. Angel looked as though he would cry. He sat up and sighed "I think Spike is involved in a relationship."

They had been making out with each other for about ten minutes. Lindsey pulled away and looked into the vampires' blue eyes. The cowboy was sitting on the other mans' lap, his jacket thrown to the side and his shirt open, revealing his tattooed and muscular chest. "You've done this before." He said fixing his hair. The British vampire chuckled and pushed Lindsey off of him then stood and grabbed a beer from the coffee table. He walked over to the doorway of the bedroom and looked back at the brunet. "Coming?" the brunet smiled sexually and followed the blond into the bedroom. In the room Spike placed his beer on the bedside table and looked around with his night vision, until he found a box of matches. Taking the box, he lit up candles on random holders through out the room, until a romantic glow filled the room. Lindsey sat on the black silk dressed bed, his legs crossed as he leaned back on his hands. Spike walked over to the cowboy and stood in front of him, then very slowly slipped his black t-shirt over his head to reveal a muscular chest.

The brunets' hands clenched at the blankets of the bed, and he shifted his hips anxiously. The vampire got on the bed and pushed the cowboy to lie down. Lindsey's hand wandered down Spikes' chest stopping on his lower stomach just above the waistband of his leather pants. He looked up into the vampires' face and smiled, Spike was beautiful. He had a long smooth face, a sharp jaw line, and beautiful perfect blue eyes. His cheeks sunk in just enough to give him a dangerous look, and his hair was platinum blond and slicked back. "Before we do anything, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna become me secret boyfriend." Spike quietly said, testing the waters. The brunet shifted his head so he was more comfortable and started stroking the side of the blonds face. He thought for a moment then smiled "I would love to be you're secret boyfriend, Spike." The vampire chuckled and smiled. He then leaned down and ran his tongue over the pulse on the cowboys' neck, breaking a moan from him. Spikes' hand ran up Lindsey's chest and with the other slipped the western style shirt off his shoulders. He then grabbed between them and unzipped his own pants pulling them down a bit, as he attacked the cowboys' mouth with a passionate kiss.

Tongue's battling for dominance as Lindsey switched their places and flipped over on top of the Brit grinding his erection into the other mans' as he did so. Spike moaned and smiled and pulled Lindsey in for another kiss. Soon the pants dropped and all that kept them from each other were two, small, tight, thin layers, one navy blue and one black. Spike was back in control attacking the cowboys' neck with kisses, bites, and licks, while grinding himself harder into the other man. Lindsey was the first to take off the last layer, slipping them off himself and doing a spread eagle with his knees bent. Spike stopped and looked down at the sight before him, perfect muscular tanned thighs, just like the rest of him, and his dick perfection, not to big but not too small. Black tribal tattoo's on his upper chest and forearms, his stomach toned and flat. The vampire took a digit and starting at his Adams apple slowly ran it down in a straight line all the way to where his dick started. Lindsey cringed and shuddered, he had never been touched like this by a man. Spike then did something Lindsey hadn't expected. He lowered his head down and ran his tongue right over the cowboys' ball sack. The brunet quietly screamed and fell back on the bed. His breathing was heavy and a blush had spread across his face.

The vampire then slipped his own black boxers off and grabbed some lubricant out of his jacket pocket, which had been tossed on a chair in the room. He poured some lube on his hands and slicked himself down thoroughly, then put some more on two digits and moved closer to Lindsey. The cowboy had a hand over his eyes still trying to get rid of the blush on his face. The blond chuckled and pushed the brunets' legs apart more. He then placed his hand under Lindsey and added the first digit into his tight hole. The man immediately sat up grabbing Spike by the shoulders. "Oh my fucking god!" he moaned, gasping for breath. The blond then added a second digit and scissored them back and fourth. Lindsey's breathing became heavy but then it was over, and he had loosened up. The cowboy began to lie down but was then pulled up and his placed switched with the blond. "What, are you doing?" but he got no answer as he was moved to sit on the Brit's stomach. Spike had bent his knees and the brunet rested his back against them. The blond spread his legs more and moved his body away from the man, taking the brunets' waist in his hands and easily lifting him so his ass was a little farther down his thighs. Then he lined himself up, arched his back, and pushed up and into the cowboy. Lindsey screamed and clenched Spikes' knees. "Oh god!"

He let Lindsey get used to the feeling then pulled out till only the head was in and pushed in harder. "Harder, faster!" the brunet said as tears stung his eyes. The vampire obliged and slammed harder and faster each time. Pound. Moan. Pound. Moan. It was pure ecstasy. The vampire pushed until he felt the cowboys' prostate, and slammed himself into it. Stars exploded before Lindsey's eyes and he screamed. Spike then continued to pound into that same spot riding out his erection. Spike felt close to cuming, and reached over to bring Lindsey over the edge. Spike rubbed the cowboys' cock in time with his thrusts, making him moan all the more until neither of then could take it. "Ah! Spike I'm gonna.....gonna cum, Spike!" Lindsey screamed spilling his seed over the vampires' hand, stomach and chest, while scraping nails at his thighs. Spike came moments later moaning his release. "Lindsey!" he said with one final thrust. He fell back against the bed and the brunet collapsed on top of him. They lay there for a moment Lindsey's chest now covered in his own seed for he was laying on Spikes' chest. "That was amazing, Spike." The cowboy said in between gasps. The blond smiled

"Yes, darling, that it was." The brunet soon fell asleep, his head resting on his boyfriends' muscular chest and a leg draped across his stomach. Spike rested his hand on his lovers' thigh, and the other he ran through his chocolate locks of hair.

Soon the British vampire was asleep as well, holding the most beautiful cowboy you could ever see.

Angel slept soundly in his king size bed in his penthouse, relaxed and calm as the breeze outside. The vampires' dreams taking him and making his mind reel. _"I love you, darling, ya know that?" Spike said running a hand through Angles' brown hair, as the other man rested his head on the Brit's strong chest. They lay in Angels' bed the brunet stroking the blonds' chest absentmindedly. Angel looked up into the other vampires' pale blue eyes and smiled "I know, I love you to." Spike smiled, Angel loved his smile, and he always had ever since he'd met him. They had just made love and the sheet on the bed covered them from the waist down. Spike rested against the headboard of the bed, one arm around angel and the other hand holding a beer._Angel shifted in his sleep and whimpered. His subconscious missed that, missed being with Spike but his heart was only bitter. _The blond Brit took a drink of his beer and smiled down at Angel and got up from the bed. "No, don't go." Angel protested with a whine. _

"_Don't be bellyaching, get you're cute little ass up, lazy bum." Spike said grabbing the other vampire by the ankles and trying to drag him from the bed, but the brunet grabbed onto the bars of the headboard and refused to let go. The blond chuckled "Come on Luv, time ta get up you've got work." Angel laughed and pulled Spike back down on the bed getting on top of him. "What if I don't wanna work?" the other vampire smiled _

"_Well then we'll just have ta punish you, now won't we?" Angel laughed as the British vampire started tickling him, he was so happy, he had it all, the protection of the people, the friends, and the love of the most beautiful vampire man in the world._Angel awoke and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, it was gone, all gone, and he'd never have it again. Now some other man would have it, but who was that man, and did Spike truly love him?

Spike woke to the sound of the shower being turned on in the bathroom. Lindsey was gone and the bathroom door stood slightly open. The blond smiled and got up from the bed, he sat on the edge his legs over the side as he stared at the opposite wall. He looked down at himself and noticed the drying cum on his stomach, chest and dick. "Bloody hell, I'm in desperate need of a shower." He stood and made his way to the bathroom. He saw Lindsey in the shower, his back facing the door, and the glass door to the shower wide open. The water ran down his back in even streams, steam filled the room giving him a hazy look. The vampire slipped quietly into the shower, with catlike grace and placed a hand on the small of the brunets' back. The cowboy jumped and turned to look into the blonds eyes. "Jesus, you scared the fuck outta me." He said pushing a piece of wet brown hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, Luv." The British man said with a smile. The cowboy sighed

"I have to leave, sweetie, Eve will be wondering where I've been, I have to get back to her."

The vampire rolled his eyes, pulled Lindsey closer, sighed and pouted.

"Oh, ya the wife, but I don't want you to go." He said pouting more and looking into the cowboys' eyes cutely. Lindsey chuckled and ran his hand down the side of Spikes' arm. "I know honey, but I have too." He said mirroring the vampires' pout. "We're secret lovers remember. I'll come back don't worry."

The blond smiled "You better." He said, slipping his hands around the brunets' waist and giving his ass a little slap. The cowboy grunted and pulled Spike into a French kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up." The brunet said sexually and grabbed a washcloth. Spike smiled "You better help; I'm a really dirty bloke."

Eve paced her and Lindsey's bedroom it was already about 6:00 in the evening where was he, where was Lindsey? The dirty blond sat down on the bed, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Lindsey's shirts. He hadn't come home last night, but that was because he was helping Spike out with something (XD), but he said he'd be home today. She lay back on the bed, she needed to calm down, but she missed him. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table, 6:07, where was he?

"Spike, I really have to go now." The brunet said trying to pull away from the vampire. The blond grabbed him around the waist, pulled him back on the bed, and started kissing his neck. "Spike, stop it. Stop it. I have to go." But the British vampire wouldn't listen as he started to unbutton Lindsey's shirt. "William!" Spike then stopped and glared at the man evilly. "Don't ever bloody call me that again." He said sternly. "I had to, you wouldn't stop." The cowboy said standing from the bed and buttoning his shirt again. Spike stood and walked into the living room with Lindsey following behind. "Fine, go on Luv." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He walked back into the living room where Lindsey was retrieving his jacket from the couch. "I...uh wanna thank you, Luv, for ya know, giving me this place."

The vampire said looking down at the beer in his hand. The brunet smiled "Anytime honey, I'll see you later." He walked over to Spike and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The blond smiled and pulled the brunet into a hug then an extremely passionate French kiss.

Lindsey smiled after the kiss and whispered "Yummy, you always taste like vodka and chocolate." Spike smiled and looked into the brunets' hazel eyes.

"You know my cell; give me a ring anytime, Luv." The cowboy nodded and walked to the door, opened it and closed it behind as he left.

Lorne walked into his boss's office, a drink in his hand and a song in his heart, and quickly walked back out when he'd had a stapler thrown at him. The green demon walked into Wesley's office with a sigh. "How is he?" the English man said, concerned.

"Well except for throwing things at people and taking Spikes' name in vain every five seconds, he's fine." Wesley sighed and placed his hand over his mouth in a thinking manner.

"If Spike really is involved with someone, why do you believe it's affecting Angel so much, he never used to care what Spike did, unless it involved his money or one of his cars." The Demon looked toward the elevators in the lobby and groaned, "Well don't look now but the little blond Devil himself has just entered the building." The English man stood from his desk and walked into the lobby with Lorne right behind. "Oi, ello Luv." The Vampire said leaning over Harmony's desk with a smug smirk. The blond girl looked up at the leather clad vampire with disgust, "You can't call me _Luv_ anymore we're not dating." She said angrily. "Spike!" Wesley exclaimed putting a hand on the blonds shoulder. The vampire quickly turned around and was met with the sight of Lorne holding what smelled like a heavily liquored drink and Wesley who looked like he'd hadn't slept in days.

"What the bloody hell is with everyone today, you all look like walking zombies, no offence." He said turning to a zombie a few feet away. "Anyway, is the big man in, I need a new car." The blond girl then spoke. "What happened to the Viper Angel gave you two weeks ago? I gave you the keys so don't say it never happened."

Spike turned back to the woman and nodded, "Ya, I got in race with this bloody hell of a wanker….and well in the end I kind of crashed the Viper, but hey I got the guy, beat seven shades of shit outta em' I did. Anyway, I'll just go talk to the man meself." The blond said walking toward the vampire boss's office. The English man went running after the vampire, with Lorne right behind. "Spike wait, that's probably not the best idea!" Spike walked into the office with a grin, flinging the doors open.

"Ello Angelis, I need a new car." The vampire at the large desk looked up and frowned. The green Demon and the English man walked in the office a moment later. "Wesley, Lorne, could you leave me and Spike alone for a while?" The vampires' friends nodded and quickly left the room. The blond Brit sat in the chair at the front of Angel's desk, kicking his legs up on the large desk, a smile on his lips. "So am I gonna get me car, or do I have ta beg?" Angel stood and walked around the table, leaning against the front of the desk. "Spike, who is he?"

The blond looked confused, "Wot'ya talkin' bout?"

"Who the hell is he, who's your new little whore!" the brunet yelled, leaning over the Brit. Angel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wot's it to you!" Spike growled, standing from the chair, and looking angrily at the other Vampire. They stood in front of one another, Spike staring angrily, and Angel looking like he would cry. "You still love me, don' ya?"

Angelis shook his head, and laughed. "No I don't, I would never." The British vampire shook his head and sighed. "Your bloody lying to yourself, you've been lyin' to ya'self ever since Drusilla, ever since the first time you met me!" he yelled.

"I don't love you anymore!" Angel yelled back.

"Then why is it such a bloody issue that I'm involved wit' someone else!?" William screamed loudly. The blond sighed, "Ya know wot? I don't need the goddamn car, forget it!" he said throwing a hand up in defeat. He walked over to the double doors and flung them open, walking into the lobby. Angel ran after him, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "Spike please, wait!" he yelled as the blond walked toward the elevators. "Wait, wait for wot?! Wait for you ta lie ta me again?!" the vampire yelled, turning back to the brunet angrily. The employee's had begun to stare, including Lorne, Wesley, Charles, Fred and Harmony. "Spike, I'm sorry, okay!" Angelis yelled back at the blond. He grabbed him pulling him into an embrace, and claimed his lips. "Oh my god!" Harmony gasped in horror. The brunet bit at the blonds lip, and ran his tongue on the inside of his mouth. His eyes were closed tight, as he pulled back. He opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of a very annoyed Spike. The lobby had gone completely quiet as the crowd stared at the two men.

The blond vampire grabbed the brunet by the shoulders and pushed him back. "Angel, I loved you at one time. But give up on me………. because I've given up on you." The blond said with a sigh, shaking his head. Angel let out a small sob, and tears began to drip from his eyes. Spike walked into the elevator, and pushed the down arrow to the underground tunnels. At the last second he grabbed the door, and leaned out. "By the way, it's Lindsey; and he's quite the fuck!" he said with a grin. "Sayonara!" he said with a chuckle as he let the door close. Angelis stood for a moment, and then spoke. "Back to work." He said staring at the ground. The crowd of employee's didn't move. The vampire looked up at the people on the stairwell, and the people crowded around. "Are you all fucking deaf, Get the fucking hell back to work!" the men and women immediately went back to work, walking away as fast as possible. Angel quickly walked back into his office, and closed the large doors, after yelling at Lorne and Wesley to leave him alone. Harmony was shaking. "Oh my god, Blondie Bear is bisexual?" She said with a whimper. Fred looked at Wesley and shrugged. "You know that explains a lot about Spike." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

That evening Spike had made up his mind to go barhopping, and get drunk as humanly possible for a vampire. He walked into a small club, he'd heard that demons go to, and walked over to the neon lit bar. "Oi, bartender, Six shots uh' Vodka!" he said with a chuckle. Said bartender turned around, and looked at Spike. "Lorne!?" the blond said with a gasp. Lorne smiled, "Hello Spike, how do you like my club?" The vampire looked around and shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the green demon. "It's a little queer." He said looking at the neon lights, and tinsel hanging around the stage.

"You're calling MY club queer?" The demon said shaking his head with disbelief. The blond rolled his eyes and sat down at the bar. "Anyway, Can I ave' me booze?" Lorne looked annoyed but grabbed six shot glasses and put them in front of the Brit. "You should talk to him, honey Cakes." The green demon said as he filled the glasses with the clear liquor. The Vampire took the first shot and knocked it back, slamming the shot glass on the bar. "I've talked ta em' enough, I think he gets the bloody picture." The green demon sighed and ran a yellow nailed hand though his black, blond streaked hair. "Angel Cake is stubborn sweetheart, He doesn't want to admit it but I think he still loves you." Spike knocked back the second shot. "I really' don't bloody care." He said with a sigh.

He knocked back three more shots. "I'm involved with Lindsey now." The blond said matter of factly. "I know that, I never said you should get back with Angel, I just said you should talk to him. He's pretty broken up….I've never seen him like this, and It's worrying me."

Spike laughed. "I've seen him worse, he'll get over It." he said with a wave. "Don't worry bout' it, worry don't look good on ya." The blond said with a sexual smile. The demon felt his face get hot as he looked into the Brit's blue eyes. The Vampire knocked back the last shot and stepped around the bar grabbing Lorne by the arm. "Come dance wit' me, Luv." Lorne gaped. "You are such a player!" he said pulling his arm back. Spike frowned. "Come on, it's jus a dance, won't do no harm." The green demon sighed, and nodded. "Okay, one dance." He said putting the bottle of Vodka down, and taking the blonds hand.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbyes the only way_

The dance floor cleared and Spike pulled the demon close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other hand linked with the man's long green fingers. Lorne blushed and began to slow dance with Spike.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Lorne felt his heart jolt in pleasure but tried to ignore it, secretly he would remember this night for some time. The Vampire had a calm and serious look, as he pulled the other man closer. Lorne shifted with a slight blush suddenly feeling warm in his leather pants, and dress shirt.

_The cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Lorne tried not to think about Angel, but his thought's kept going back to his depressed boss and friend. The demon frowned and looked down. Spike put a hand up and raised the man's chin. "Don't think bout him, rest your head on me shoulder, an' let go." Lorne did so and suddenly felt at peace.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

The green demon closed his red eyes and let himself go, in the music.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

Lorne looked up into the blond Vampire's eyes with a smile. Spike smiled back, and without warning claimed the green demon's lips in a passionate kiss. Lorne closed his eyes and returned the kiss, with the same passion.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

The song ended and the two men pulled back from the kiss. "Wanna go ta dinner?" Spike asked with a smile. The demon blushed and nodded. "Okay."

Lindsey sighed and kicked his feet up on his coffee table, Eve had gone out shopping, and the brunet was so happy he'd just handed the woman all the money in his wallet. He looked over at the phone and picked it up dialing Spike.

Spike looked up from his plate of steak, as he sat across from Lorne. "Sorry, one minute." He said with a sigh answering his cell phone. Lorne nodded and went back to eating. "Oi, ello Luv." The blond said with a smirk. Lindsey smiled on the other line. "Hey babe, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." William smiled. "No not at all, just eating dinner." The Cowboy nodded. "Hey listen babe, I can come by next Tuesday, and stay the rest of the week. Eve will be visiting some friends." The blond vampire sighed. "Alrigh' Luv, I'll be happy ta ave' ya……ya ave' a good evening…..bye….love ya too." He said hanging up the phone, and taking a drink of beer. "Lindsey, I'm assuming?" Lorne said swishing his wine around in his glass. Spike sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna be comin' over ta me place next Tuesday an stayin' till Friday." Lorne looked down at his plate with a sigh. "What about….us? When can spend some time together?" Spike smiled. "I got this evenin' an the weeken'…..maybe even Monday if yor a good little demon." He said raising his eyebrows in a sexual manner. The green demon chuckled. "Well, this weekend yes…..but I have work Monday." The blond vampire nodded. "Yea, tha's righ' gotta get back ta the old Wolfram an Heart….tha's too bad." Lorne sighed and rested his head in his hand. "Spike.....you gotta break it off with the tiny Texan if we're gonna be together.....I don't share my men."

The blond pouted but nodded. "Yeah, I know.....probl'um is I wouldn't know how ta do it.....I really got meself in a situation here. Angel's mad at me because I'm involved with his enemy, and he still has feelin's for me. I think I'm fallin' in love with ya.....but ya work for Angel and yor one of his friends....and Lindsey will probably try to kill me when he finds out I've got another man, not ta mention his wife'll have me balls and his if she finds out her husband has been foolin' roun' with me. Bloody hell!" he said with a growl sighing. "Ah by the way please don' call him the tiny Texan." He said as an after thought. Lorne smiled kindly. "I withdrawal that statement." He said with a nod.


End file.
